Jackson Borlinghathen
Jackson Rodman Borlinghathen, formerly known as Jackson Rodman Norwell is a character in the Crossover Mayhem series, where he may appear as a supporting villain. Jackson Borlinghathen is a paranoid Jamaican politician and drug dealer, the governor of Florida from 1999 to 2007, and the boss of Marcus Reed, as well as his most dangerous puppet master. Info Jackson Rodman Norwell-Borlinghathen was born in Jamaica, in July of 1971. At some point in his life, he met Marcus Reed, and the two became very close friends, but as Marcus was too naive for everything, Jackson decided he will exploit that weakness in using Marcus as his puppet instead, respectively. At some point prior to 1992, Jackson, Marcus and many of Jak's puppets moved to New York City. In 1993, both Jackson and Marcus were arrested for an armed robbery. In 1996, Jak and Marcus were released from jail, and in 1997, Jack joined the politics and the Congress, as he had quite good grades from his younger years in school and attended college. He later moved to Florida. When his dark rule of Florida started after he was elected governor (for more information of his ruling, please check below), Jackson became an extremely paranoid person, even more so than before. Reed mainly blamed the drugs Jackson had used as the cause of his paranoia, and became very concerned that Jak would betray him in the future. According to Reed, he and Norwell once had a friend named Rasta Joe, who was the only one who was able to calm down Norwell, but he has since then returned to Cuba. Jackson met his future wife Melisa while she was the United States Senator representing Florida. After flirting with each other and some jokes, the couple started a romantic relationship. Using his drug dealing proceeds, Jackson was even able to buy Melisa some H4PP1 Anti-depressants and chill pills, which would help with her tough job as a Senator. After a few months of dating and fahing, Melisa became pregnant with their bastard daughter Sarah Borlinghathen. A few months later, they got married. The next week, Jackson joined the Borlinghathen Dynasty, and two days later, the Dixmor Project. A few days later, Jackson met the former US President, Lucas, a fellow relative and future tutor of Jackson and young Nathan Borlinghathen. Jackson and Nat would show a lot of empathy for each other and would often express a lot of trust when working together. According to Lucas, Jak planned at one point to give a bigger cut of the money to Nathan than hismself when working at banking business at Lucas' father's bank. Having problems with one of Jamaican drug dealing crews back in New York, Jackson and Reed decide to make a truce with them, when a meeting between Reed and their representative is set at Dillon Street in Buffalo. Reed goes to the deal, finding out it is a trap to "teach that government boy a lesson". Reed is saved thanks to Giuseppe Travonni the man who took Reed to the meeting, and a rival of the Borlinghathens who revealed to Reed that Jak used him as a puppet. Knowing he was ratted out by Travonni and with Reed seeking revenge, Jackson flees back to Florida without a trace and seeks Project's protection, which was giving to him upon being promoted to one of their associates. In the present, however, Reed was assassinated by Travonni himself (who betrayed his own beliefs and joined the Project) before he could do any harm to Jackson. Governor of Florida In 1998, Borlinghathen defeated his Democratic opponent, Lieutenant Governor Buddy MacKay, by over 418,000 votes (2,191,105; 55% to 1,773,054; 45%) to become Governor of Florida. He campaigned as a "consensus-building pragmatist". In the 1998 election, Jackson garnered 61 percent of the Hispanic vote and 14 percent of the African-American vote. First Speech Last Speech Personality and traits A long line of rivalries with other drug dealers, political rivals and his excessive smoking of marijuana made Jackson a very paranoid person; he began to suspect anyone, lock himself in his office, and according to Nathan, carry weapons when he comes out on the streets. Jackson gradually began to believe that someone is after him and his family and wants to destroy their business. This thought also led him to believe that his friends may also come after him. His nephew-in-law Thomas Borlinghathen also became worried upon Rodman's paranoia, thinking that because of Jak's belief that Thomas or another family member will kill him, Jackson will turn on them. According to Vance Borlinghathen, the only known person who could calm down Jak was his wife, Melisa Borlinghathen, who often relieved his paranoia with even more drugs (example: cocaine, heroin, nicotine, etc.) His paranoia also affected Jak's regular traits, leading him to become careful during different situations and subduing people he thinks to be robbers or murderers. Most of his family members also state that Jackson never leaved his office unless he was "packing more heat than the sun" when he was Florida's governor, as he was sometimes seen sitting on a bench with a Pump-action Shotgun. Similar to other Jamaicans, he is Rastafarian who speaks in Iyaric. Like Bunny or Jacob Hughes, Jackson speaks with many terms from his culture such as "Rasta", "rudeboy" and "Star". Trivia *Jackson artwork depicts him wearing a necklace with the African continent, due to the Rastafarian belief in Zion. *Like some members of the Ortega Cartel, Borlinghathen speaks Jamaican Patois, as opposed to Iyaric dialect. Melisa, his wife, who despite has trouble understanding Jackson, still loves him and forever will as we know. Political Policies *Abortion: Anti *Racial equality: Pro *LGBT rights: Pro *Subsidised healthcare: Anti *Gun control: Anti *Ideology: Far-Right *Economic Policy: State Capitalism *Religious Policy: Immoralism, Progressive Rastafarian *War Policy: None, mostly Pro *Tax cuts for the wealthy: Pro *Protecting the environment: Neutral, mostly anti Gallery Jackson_face.png|Jackson will tell ya'll a story now. Jackson_at_store.jpg|Borlinghathen at the store. Jackson.png|Jackson sleepy. Jackson_with_gun.png|Jackson with a gun. Jackson_Borli_art.png|A drawing of Jackson. Jackson_and_Niko.jpg|Jackson with Niko Bellic. Category:Characters Category:Jamaicans Category:Borlinghathens Category:Cowards Category:Rich People Category:Druggies Category:Project Associates Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Son of President Category:Rastafarians Category:Antagonists Category:Republicans Category:Brother of a Villian Category:Fathers Category:Humour Characters Category:Politician